Percabeth vs Calypso
by Rooney1077
Summary: Percy wishes that Calypso would be released from her island. There will be a lot of tension.


Percabeth

Percy's POV

"Annabeth its time to go to archery practice." I yelled at my cabin bathroom. Annabeth was staying over because she had a really bad nightmare. She wouldn't tell what it was about. She said that she's been having them since we killed Kronos. Its been kind of freaking me out.

"Percy I'm just drying my hair. Don't you own a hairbrush? You could comb your hair. You know, I'm going to buy you a hair brush or a comb, maybe a hair dryer."

Annabeth is going to be taking over my bathroom in hours. I should stop before she starts hanging up blueprints on my walls.

"Annabeth, we have to go!" I shouted.

"Fine, Seaweed Brain."

I sometimes get annoyed when she calls me that.

"Gosh I really can't shoot a bulls eye on a board to save my life" I complained to Annabeth.

"Come on it wasn't that bad, at least you got it on the board." She replied.

"Come on, let's take a walk and go for a swim," I said, "and meet back here in 15 Minutes."

"Kay, see you in 15 minutes, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth kissed me on the cheek and ran off to her cabin.

I already had on my trunks on; I didn't care if I had on my boxers it didn't matter. I walked on the beach a little bit longer until my father burst out on the sand right in front of me.

"Dad!" Wow he scared the crap out of me.

"Hey my boy, how you doing?" He clapped me on the back.

"Hey Dad, fine." I replied to his question.

"How's Annabeth?" He asked.

"She's fine, she's Annabeth." I said casually.

"I'm sorry I forgot about all your birthdays I missed, so I will grant you one wish from your inner most wants, but I will not grant any love wishes." He said.

"Um, okay, I, uh, kay." I muttered something else very intelligent. "I wi-"

"Son, you don't have to say anything I know what you're thinking. Calypso is freed from her island and will be brought here in about…now. Bye son." He said checking his Aquaman watch.

"Wait Dad what th- I didn't even- Dad!" I yelled out to the sea. Suddenly a huge purple cloud knocked me off my feet and when I sat up a dagger slammed into my chest shishkabobing my heart. If I didn't have the Curse of Achilles I would be dead. Well that's a comforting thought. I got up wobbly from shock, and cleared the sand out of my eyes.

"What the-" was the only thing I was able to get out of my mouth before a blinding light hit me. I did the only thing that I knew would work- I closed my eyes. When I opened my eyes, the most beautiful thing I've ever seen apart from Annabeth, was standing right in front of me. Calypso. I think I might've said it out loud.

"Calypso?!" I yelled/accused.

"My Hero?" she asked. "My Hero, its you, you rescued me from my prison! Thank you so much My Hero." She hugged the breath out of me and keeps hugging for about 10 minutes until a throat clearing, which I can always remember.

"Um, what do think your doing with my boyfriend, Percy?" she questioned. Calypso was still holding onto me with one of her hands on my chest on the dagger and the other around my waist. I can see how Annabeth would get all upset. I stepped away from Calypso and went to Annabeth's side a bit awkwardly.

"My Hero who is this and why am I here?" she asked looking directly into my eyes and I looked away.

"Who is this? _This_ is Annabeth Chase girlfriend of savior of the world about 20 times Percy Jackson! And why are you here I would very much like to know that, and why do you have a dagger in your chest, Percy why don't you explain!"

"Girlfriend? Percy, My Hero?" Calypso asked.

"Um okay, well." And I ran off into the sea and swam to the bottom of the ocean. Great well this is great. "Dad I didn't wish for that why on Olympus!" I said or bubbled out loud. "How on Earth am I supposed to face Annabeth now?"

"Percy! Hello! Percy! Can you wake up! Percy! Stop daydreaming and talk!" Annabeth was waving her hand in front of me trying to get my attention. Thank the gods that was a dream.

"Oh um sorry this dagger kind of hurt I don't know why but it hurts a bit." I complained.

"Fine I'm sorry Seaweed Brain." And kissed me right in front of Calypso who now had a tear running down her eyes. I pulled away first and Annabeth looked at me funny.

"I'll explain after I change and go use the bathroom but I- I mean we should get Calypso to Chiron, come on." Calypso grabbed my arm and Annabeth grabbed my hand. We all went to Chiron at the Big House.

"Um can I talk to Percy alone for some minutes?" Calypso asked Annabeth. I looked awkwardly at Annabeth and Annabeth looked pleadingly at me. We had a silent conversation. I kissed Annabeth and said I'd be right back. Calypso and I walked out on the beach I stopped, sat down on a salty log to take the dagger out of my chest. Calypso stopped too, knelt down in front of me, looked up at me and kissed me. She kissed me and right when she did I pulled away immediately.

Annabeth's POV

She kissed him. That idiot girl or titan is she a titan just because she is a daughter of a titan? Anyway, she kissed him, is he going to kiss her back? I mean I now he likes her. But he pulled away! Gosh I love you Percy I should've never let her go with him. But those eyes those beautiful sea green eyes I just can't stand it. Good thing I thought about following Percy. I know he would cheat on me. Oh gods what if he knows I'm here. I better go.

Percy's POV

"Calypso, don't know I'm sorry but I'm dating someone." I tried to explain.

"But you said on Ogegya you said that this Annabeth is just your friend and you-you-you almost stayed with me at my island." She stammered.

"Calypso, that was about 4 years ago. Yes I was very tempted, but that's not the point. Now what did you want to talk about?" I asked.

"What valiant thing did you do to get me out of my prison?" she questioned.

"Well um, I saved the world from Kronos, turned down being a god, and my dad missed all my birthdays." I explained.

"Who is your father?" she asked.

"Poseidon." I commented casually.

"You are a child of the Big Three?" she interrogated.

"Yeah the favorite child of Poseidon."

"Um do you love this Annabeth?" she asked.

"Well look at the time we should really get you to Chiron." We went to the Big House living room were Annabeth was waiting on the couch.

"Chiron said he'd be right out." Annabeth commented while looking back and forth between Calypso and me, raised an eyebrow and grimaced. I don't know what she saw or if she saw anything, but I had a feeling she knew that Calypso loved me. I sat down right next to Annabeth and she laid her head down on my lap. Calypso sat down on a couch looking very uncomfortable.

"So what is the problem?" Chiron came trotting over out of his office in full centaur form. "Oh dear, yes you're right we do need to talk. Calypso come into my office and we shall confer." Calypso looked uneasily at me in a pleading way and I gave her a thumbs up. When Calypso was gone Annabeth consumed me with all kinds of questions.

"So what did you two talk about? How was our kiss? Why did you cheat on me? Am I not good enough for you?"

"WHAT! What are you talking about? She kissed me and I pulled away instantly I didn't cheat on you. You are too good for me. Annabeth I'm sorry. How did you know that Calypso kissed me? Where you spying on me?" I mused smirking at how right I was.

"I was just walking in your direction to tell you that Chiron is in his office." That sounded as convincing as her mom doesn't hate me with all her might.

"Yeah, right, that's very convincing, Wise Girl."

"Like you could come up with anything wittier, Seaweed Brain." She joked. I kissed her, pulled away, the she kissed me and we kept going off and on until Chiron made some kind of deep noise in his throat and Calypso coughed. We didn't stop until Chiron said my name to get my attention.

"Um yes we were talking about…" I said in a daze and Annabeth said:

"Yes, yeah, we were just talking" and she trailed off and fell back onto my lap. I think I might've chuckled because when I looked up Calypso was looking uncomfortable again and Chiron was trying not to smile.

"I think Annabeth is a little tired. I can go get her off to her cabin I'll-" I was cut off by Annabeth again.

"No Percy I wanna go to your cabin!" she moaned.

"Okay, okay go wait for me in my cabin I'll be there in 10 minutes." I compromised.

"Bye Seaweed Brain." She kissed me and ran off to my cabin.

"Well by now you know Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena, Percy's girlfriend. Percy I would like to talk to you in private. Calypso, you can sit down we'll be right back." Chiron trotted back into his office and I followed. Chiron gestured me to sit in one of his chairs so I sat in a soft maroon leather one.

"Percy what happened?"

"Well my dad visited me and granted me one wish because he missed all my birthdays. I was about to tell him my wish when he said he knew what I wanted and said that Calypso was freed from her island." I explained myself to him.

"Ah, is that what you wanted?"

"Well no that's not what I was going to wish for." I didn't want to tell him what I was going to wish for.

"What we have to do, since it is late, we shall let her stay in the Big House for the night and in the morning we can get her to Olympus and let the gods deal with everything else. But for now I want you to show her around camp, make her feel welcome."

"What about Annabeth? What she going to say when I am spending so much with Calypso? Annabeth is my girlfriend and my best friend."

"She is very protective of her friends especially you. She loves you." He said like I didn't know that Annabeth loves me. I love her too. But Calypso was my "what if". I don't think I love her.

"Do I have to give her tour now its almost dinner. Annabeth is still waiting for me." I complained.

"No you don't have to give her the tour today. You can give it to her tomorrow. Now go relax, have a good time with Annabeth." I looked down at my watch and saw the time. My legs took over.

"Oh gods its been 20 minutes I need to get to Annabeth. She's going to kill me with her big words!" I took off down the hall from Chiron office and out the door of the Big House. I heard Calypso call my name but that didn't matter right now I had to get to Annabeth. I ran past a sculpture of Demeter and Hermes then past some giggling tree nymphs and a group of satyrs. I ran into my cabin and found Annabeth standing in front of me with an annoyed expression on her face.

"Annabeth I am so sorry Chiron wanted to talk to me after Calypso and made me explain everything three times what had happened. Again I am so sorry." I blabbed on until she kissed me.

"Its fine Seaweed Brain." She stated. We talked and chatted and joked and laughed until it was time for dinner. We walked over to the dining pavilion my arm around Annabeth and hers wrapped around my waist, we were laughing so hard people started staring. Some people were shaking their heads smiling. Even some of the Romans that joined Camp Half-Blood smiled.

"Lets go ask Chiron if I can sit at your table tonight I can get really bored sitting _all_ _by myself_." She whined sarcastically.

"_Oh I bet you do_." I accused sarcastically and kissed her on the nose. "Come on lets go." We walked off to Chiron and asked our question. He said yes and we ran off to the Poseidon table. Grover and Juniper, Leo and Reyna, Piper and Jason, and Frank and Hazel joined us.

"So you guys what are you going to do this winter?" I questioned them looking back and forth at each couple that I knew so well.

"Jason and I are going to go to Russia to ski and visit the chocolate factory there." Piper bragged excitedly.

"We're going to go to every state in America and visit their famous cities or attractions." Frank replied to my question.

"Juniper and I are going to stay at Niagara Falls and go to Cumberland Falls and see were Pan was first sighted in the world and the Heavens." explained Grover.

"We were going to go to one of Leo's machinery type convention things the go to Rome." Reyna stated before Leo could say a syllable.

"What about you guys?" Leo questioned me nudging my arm.

"Percy hasn't told me anything yet. He said it's a surprise. He knows I really hate surprises." She accused giving me a death stare with her beautiful stormy gray eyes. I whispered into Leo's ear where we were going.

"Wow that's where you're going? Dude that's going to cost a fortune-" I cut him off and told him what else. "Really wow!" He went around the table telling everyone. They all burst out say "wow", "that's going to cost a lot", and "you spoiler".

"Percy why won't you tell me?" Annabeth groaned.

"It's a surprise, Wise Girl." I retorted and kissed her on the nose. Then it got really awkward. Calypso walks over to my table.

"My Hero may we speak in a private area away from here?" she pleaded.

I looked at Annabeth and again we had a silent conversation in which I won again.

"Okay." I replied. I got up kissed Annabeth on the head and followed Calypso.

Annabeth's POV

I can't believe I let him get me again! Every time she says that she wants to talk to him privately she ends up kissing him. Jason Leo and Frank gave me sorry looks. Piper, Hazel, and Reyna all got up and took me to the arena.

"Its fine Annabeth. Percy is a great guy. He wont hurt you. When I tried to make a move on him without his memory, he rejected me because of you. He only remembered you. His memories of you were so powerful not even Hera or Juno or whatever you want to call her could take those memories away. She is the queen of the gods." Reyna explained trying to cheer me up.

"You tried to make a move on Percy?! I roared at her.

"That's not the point," She added hastily. "The point is, that Percy will not do anything stupid. He loves you so much."

"He does?" I asked. I didn't think Percy loved me a lot much. I think I might've said that out loud.

"Are you crazy! He's in love with you. Truly, madly, deeply." Piper screamed and laughed out loud.

"Its just, Calypso is so beautiful and she loves him so much-"

"And you don't?" Piper blurted in my face.

"Well I guess you do have a point. I do love him. I want him. And he_ is_ mine! Calypso is going down." I ran out of the arena, said bye to Mrs. O' Leary, and went the Poseidon cabin. The first thing I heard was:_ "I don't want to be here if you don't want me."_ And that came from Calypso.

Percy's POV

Calypso was just explaining to me with very old timey words. Why do all girls that like me always have to use weird words? She was telling me that she loves me she'd die for me.

"There's no reason to live if you don't love me. I thought you liked me. You almost stayed with me on my island. I don't want to be here if you don't want me." She kissed me again and I pulled away immediately again. I heard a door shut. Annabeth was standing at the door post wide-eyed with her mouth open.

" Annabeth it's not what you think. She just kissed me-"

"And did you pull away? No you didn't!" she screamed in my face.

"Actually Annabeth I did pull away." I uttered.

"And you," she turned to Calypso "you need to stay away from _my_ Percy, _my_ boyfriend! He is taken! Now, Percy you tell her that I am _yours_."

"Why don't we take a breather girls and back up. Okay Calypso why did you kiss me again?" I asked her.

"My Hero, I love you. I needed to convince you, and I know that you felt something for me. You almost stayed with me on my island for eternity." Calypso whined. "I remember when I first saw you. You didn't have shirt on you were steaming. I was surprised that you didn't die from the blow when you hit the water. When I washed you, you're your hair was so charred and singed at the ends I had to give you a haircut. I found you new clothes that didn't smell like smoke and dressed you. I remember watching your pen come back in your pocket when I took it out. I had to put drops of enchanted water in your beautiful blue-green eyes. Knowing I was in love with this handsome hero. The Fates are cruel and sent me someone that I couldn't help but fall in love with but he couldn't stay with me forever and love each other for all eternity. I remember coursing my fingers through his messy jet-black hair, smelling the salt water coming from your skin." Calypso described. I knew I was blushing. Thinking back on "that's how I was in those new clothes and even new boxers". Annabeth was flaming with anger now. Her fists were balled, and her jaws were clenched. Her eyes were stone cold, dead set on Calypso.

Leo's POV

Well I was walking over to talk to Percy about where he was going to go over winter. I figured he was in his cabin playing with sink water, but when I got to his door I heard yelling. It was Annabeth. This could get interesting so I stayed and listened. This is what I heard:

" Annabeth it's not what you think. She just kissed me-"

"And did you pull away? No you didn't!" she screamed in Percy's face.

"Actually Annabeth I did pull away." He uttered.

"And you," she turned to Calypso "you need to stay away from _my_ Percy, _my_ boyfriend! He is taken! Now, Percy you tell her that I am _yours_."

"Why don't we take a breather girls and back up. Okay Calypso why did you kiss me again?" Percy asked her.

"My Hero, I love you. I needed to convince you, and I know that you felt something for me. You almost stayed with me on my island for eternity." Calypso whined. "I remember when I first saw you. You didn't have shirt on you were steaming. I was surprised that you didn't die from the blow when you hit the water. When I washed you, you're your hair was so charred and singed at the ends I had to give you a haircut. I found you new clothes that didn't smell like smoke and dressed you. I remember watching your pen come back in your pocket when I took it out. I had to put drops of enchanted water in your beautiful blue-green eyes. Knowing I was in love with this handsome hero. The Fates are cruel and sent me someone that I couldn't help but fall in love with but he couldn't stay with me forever and love each other for all eternity. I remember coursing my fingers through his messy jet-black hair, smelling the salt water coming from your skin." Calypso described. I knew I was blushing. Thinking back on "that's how I was in those new clothes and even new boxers". Annabeth was flaming with anger now. Her fists were balled, and her jaws were clenched. Her eyes were stone cold, dead set on Calypso.

"She bathed you?!" Annabeth screamed at Percy again.

"I didn't know." He retorted in a calm tone.

"I didn't get the chance to. I just washed off the grime and blood off of his face, arms, and chest." Calypso murmured.

"How long have known Percy? Been around him?" Annabeth questioned.

"Three weeks." Calypso said proudly.

"Eight almost nine years." Annabeth bragged proudly.

PAUSE

Okay this is real juicy! Crap, I should probably go and tell Reyna first then we could pass it on. Wait, that'd be wrong. That's why I going to do it. So I ran over to Reyna she's always in the battle arena. So I looked there first. What do you know? She's there.

"Oh, Reyna! Reyna-na-na-na!" I cheered giddily. Holding in my giggles till the end of the story. She ran over to me and pecked me on the lips.

"Hey." She chanted.

"I have got to tell you something!" I added.

"What is it?" she asked me excitedly. So I told her everything.

" Annabeth it's not what you think. She just kissed me-"

"And did you pull away? No you didn't!" she screamed in Percy's face.

"Actually Annabeth I did pull away." He uttered.

"And you," she turned to Calypso "you need to stay away from _my_ Percy, _my_ boyfriend! He is taken! Now, Percy you tell her that I am _yours_."

"Why don't we take a breather girls and back up. Okay Calypso why did you kiss me again?" Percy asked her.

"My Hero, I love you. I needed to convince you, and I know that you felt something for me. You almost stayed with me on my island for eternity." Calypso whined. "I remember when I first saw you. You didn't have shirt on you were steaming. I was surprised that you didn't die from the blow when you hit the water. When I washed you, you're your hair was so charred and singed at the ends I had to give you a haircut. I found you new clothes that didn't smell like smoke and dressed you. I remember watching your pen come back in your pocket when I took it out. I had to put drops of enchanted water in your beautiful blue-green eyes. Knowing I was in love with this handsome hero. The Fates are cruel and sent me someone that I couldn't help but fall in love with but he couldn't stay with me forever and love each other for all eternity. I remember coursing my fingers through his messy jet-black hair, smelling the salt water coming from your skin." Calypso described. I knew I was blushing. Thinking back on "that's how I was in those new clothes and even new boxers".

"She bathed you?!" Annabeth screamed at Percy again.

"I didn't know." He retorted in a calm tone.

"I didn't get the chance to. I just washed off the grime and blood off of his face, arms, and chest." Calypso murmured.

"How long have known Percy? Been around him?" Annabeth questioned.

"Three weeks." Calypso said proudly.

"Eight almost nine years." Annabeth bragged proudly.

"Wow, that's how many girls are or were in love with Percy that I know of? 5?" Reyna suggested.

"I don't know. Wait 5?" I announced.

"Not the point."

"Wow, that guy has a fan club!" I commented dreamily.

"Hey! You have me!" Reyna blurted. She punched me hard with the side of her knife and I had an idea.

"Ahhh!" I fake cried out in agony. "Ahhh!" I screamed even louder with more enthusiasm.

"Leo? Leo!" she fell down at my knees and tried to look at it. I turned away pulled a pocketknife out of my tool belt and made a deep cut in my arm and blood started pouring out.

"Leo sweetheart, its okay. I'm sorry but you have to let me see how bad it is, please, Leo, I love you." She stated. I knew it! I knew it! I knew she loved me! I turned over and let her look at my arm.

"Oh gods. Oh no. What have I done?" she moaned.

"Hey, hey its fine." I tried comforting her. "Its only a scratch. Lets go see if any of the Apollo campers has time to fix me up."

"Oh they'll have the time. They'll have time!" she muttered her tone angry.

Percy POV

Chiron came in my cabin and saved me. He looked at me incredulously at the sight of two girls pulling at each of my arms arguing about the good times they each had with me. There is no competition at all about who I like more. Annabeth.

"Um Chiron, can I have one more minute with them alone?"

"Yes go ahead. I shall wait outside." He replied. Calypso dropped onto my bed.

"Look Calypso," I crouched down on my knees, pulled up her chin so she could face me. " My heart belongs to Annabeth. It will always be with Annabeth. She owns it. You know what I said to myself when I left your island? I said to myself _She'll always be my '_what i_f'_. Calypso I don't think what I feel for you is love. But I really would _love_ to be friends with you. Please. I got you off your island." I preached to Calypso.

"Fine, I will be your friend. But you'll always be _my _hero," she stated looking over at Annabeth. "Where am I staying?"

"You can stay at the Big House for tonight then we're going to Olympus to get orders from Zeus." I prompted getting out of my squat position. I took Annabeth's hand and held out my other to help her up. She took it and I felt a surge of lightning surged through my body and went into Annabeth too. I saw my life flash before my eyes again. I saw more to the images I saw that the fates showed me. And in a second I was back to normal. I looked over at Annabeth who gave me a "we'll talk about it later" look. I looked over at Calypso and she looked perfectly normal. I let go of her hand realizing that I was still holding onto it. I walked out the door with Annabeth's and my fingers intertwined and Calypso followed. I bade goodnight to Calypso and walked Annabeth to her cabin.

"Nighty-night Wise Girl." I kissed her and hugged her 'night. I was a little worried because she hadn't said anything since I practically told Calypso I loved Annabeth. Could I have scared her? Great Mr. Smooth you sure did work you charm. I went to my cabin changed into basketball shorts and jumped in my bed. Thank the gods I didn't have any dreams. I woke up to the feeling of girl of someone stroking my hair. I smelt the perfume it was lavender. It was Annabeth's perfume.

"Hey Wise Girl," I moaned, "I missed you. I have to get dressed. Will you meet me at the beach at uh, 11:00 am?" I saw her nod her head. She got up and walked out of the cabin. It was a little odd. When I felt her hair it was strait when it's usually curly. She knows I like her hair curly. Well maybe she forgot. That wouldn't be normal but it could happen. I got up looked in my bathroom mirror. My hair was unusually combed back like an Elvis style but not combed just pushed. I changed my clothes into black cutoff jeans and an orange camp tee shirt. I put on a black leather jacket that Paul got me for my birthday last year. I looked down at my watch that my half brother Tyson made for me and fixed. It was 10:27 am. I ran down to the beach were I was supposed meet Annabeth because today was her 18th birthday. And I got her something cool. I waited until 12:38 and had enough.

Annabeth's POV

I was so stunned by what Percy told Calypso. His heart belonged to me. I owned it. He loved me. And I loved him. I woke up from a blissful dream of Percy. I will not explain anything. I got up and went over to Percy's cabin, looked in his window and saw that he was asleep. So I left and went to lunch. After lunch I went to Percy's cabin but it was empty. I looked in the fighting arena- no; I looked at the clearing- no; the Big House- no. I couldn't think of anywhere else to look so I called his mom. Mrs. Jackson hadn't seen him. I was starting to get scared, this was just like when Hera kidnapped him.

Calypso's POV

I wasn't going to go to the beach to meet Percy. I just did that to get back at Annabeth. I asked if I could barrow her shampoo last night. So I smelled like her. I didn't talk so I didn't give my identity. I went to the Aphrodite cabin for advice. I asked a red head about Percy.

"Well Percy is the nicest down to Earth guy here. He was an extreme 12-year-old cutie when he got here. When he was twelve he saved the world from a war by returning Zeus's lightning bolt and battled the war god Ares and won. When he was 13 he saved the camp by getting the Golden Fleece. When he was 14 he saved Annabeth defeated Atlas, and held the sky for Artemis. When he has 15 he went through the labyrinth, defeated a whole army of dog-seal things, and I think that's when he landed on your island. When he was 16 he defeated Kronos and was offered to be a god. When he was 17 he was kidnapped by Hera, went to a roman camp, saved that camp, killed two giants, and became leader of that camp. When he was 18-"

"Okay shut up." A blonde yelled.

"Back to Percy. His relationships. Well Annabeth is the first one I think he liked. Annabeth is a favored daughter of Athena. She is the architect of Olympus, the smartest girl in whole camp; she was offered to be a hunter of Artemis. They've known each other since they were twelve and had their first kiss before he landed on your island that I know of. She fought in the Titan War. She defeated Arachne, the spider goddess. Fell into Tartarus and escaped with Percy. And-" the same red head said.

"Then there is Rachel Elizabeth Dare our oracle of Delphi. She met Percy at the Hoover Dam and saved him from skeleton warriors. He spent time with her a lot to get away from all the monsters after she helped guide him through the labyrinth. They started spending time with each other which made Annabeth very angry, and finally they had their first kiss right before he went to blow up a ship with Kronos." A small little guy added to the red heads explanation.

"Anyway he has a very elongated relationship."

"Thank you for the information." I thanked her quickly and went to my room in the Big House.

Percy's POV

I can't believe Annabeth stood me up, on her birthday. I got up jumped into the water and urged the water to push me to the bottom. After about 20 minutes of just sitting there I shot up only to stop in the middle when I heard voices. It was Annabeth's calling my name. Well couldn't she be on time for anything. We were supposed to meet an hour ago. I wasn't to go up yet just to give her the satisfaction. She was standing there calling me for about another 20 minutes before leaving. I shot up and went to my cabin changed into different clothes not my best. I walked up to the Athena cabin opened the door rather vigorously, and slammed it shut.

"Okay, where in the name of Zeus is Annabeth Chase?" I screamed in front of all the children of Athena. Now I felt scary.

"Um are you okay Percy?" one of Annabeth's half brothers Malcolm asked me keeping a safe distance. "'Cause you don't look to well. Wow you have a stab wound and it's looking really bad."

"That doesn't matter where is Annabeth?"

"I don't know." He answered.

"She's right behind you. Looking extremely pretty and annoyed. And she is really thinking were the Hades were you and who could you have possibly been with? Let me guess" wow um I guess that was Annabeth standing right behind me. I turned around and there see was.

"Well I'm thinking that I was supposed to be with you, but you stood me up. I can't believe you Annabeth. First you come into my room, start messing with my hair making it all Elvis Presley; then you say you'll meet me at our spot on the beach at 11:00 am. I waited for you for 2 hours. I even got you a special present for your birthday." I threw it on the step and walked out the door again dramatically. I ran to the water and formed stairs to walk into the water.

Annabeth's POV

Great at least I found him. And I'm guessing that he was with Calypso. I didn't know what he was talking about. That was until I heard he wasn't with Calypso. I am a child of Athena, goddess of crafts, battle strategies, and battles. I wasn't stupid. I knew what happened. I had to go talk to Percy to get the story from him and tell him what really happened. Maybe first I need to murder Calypso. No, no. I need to go before Percy does something stupid. I went somewhere I knew he would be. I looked down at the spot were we had our underwater kiss. I yelled:

"Percy Jackson! I know you're down there. You will not stay down there forever. I can't believe I'm doing this," I thought out loud, "I'll give to the count of 3! 1… 2… 3!" I finished and Percy shot out of the water. He flipped over me and landed right behind me. When I turned around he was walking away.

"Percy! Percy! Wait Percy will you please let me explain. Its my birthday!" he was still walking away. I ran up to him, pulled him over to face me, and kissed him. I kissed him again. He started to pull away and I kissed him again and again and again. He pulled away again and again. I kissed him more passionately, wrapping my hands into his hair until he pulled away one last time and I let him go.

"Percy, I wasn't the girl who came into your room. I think it was Calypso."

"That must be why you or she or whatever, didn't have your curly hair." He finished.

"Wait didn't you see her?"

"No I had some kind of mask on. I thought you just put it there. And she smelled like you. Your lavender shampoo."

"I kind of lent her my shampoo because she didn't have any." I said.

"Oh Annabeth I am so so sorry." He apologized, "I've ruined your birthday! I am so sorry. Will you at least open my present?" He asked in a sweet cute begging tone. I opened my present and was the single most amazing thing I have ever set my eyes on. It was a silver owl locket with so much detail I could hardly focus on it. When I turned it around, the locket had a trident encrusted on it with emeralds.

"Oh Percy. Oh my gods. Its, its beautiful-"

"Hephaestus cabin helped me on it. Or they practically made it while I told them what to do. Open it." I opened the locket and it popped up into a mini TV that said 'Seaweed Brain and Wise Girl for eternity. I want to make something permanent' in gold writing on the screen. It flashed to the first picture that was of Percy hold onto me on his couch, both of us wearing Santa hats and laughing our hearts out. The next picture was of him and me sword and knife fighting; smiles on our faces. The next one was of us sitting on a Pegasus more specific Blackjack. The photo after that was one of kissing underwater. The last photo was of us putting our heads together his hand on my hips and I was leaning against his chest. We were looking intensely at each other, like there was nothing and no one but us in the world. We were one. We were what I always hear people calling us, Percabeth. I looked up at Percy and I was crying, crying my eyes out from happiness. I couldn't get anything to come out of my mouth so I just kissed him. It was more passionate than the one before, a thousand times more. He picked me up still kissing me, and carried me to my cabin and my cabin was across the whole camp. Campers were snickering and staring at us. We stopped kissing when he set me down in front of my cabin and I thanked him. I told Percy that I would meet him at his cabin to go to dinner. Went into my cabin and everyone was waiting for me looking expectantly at me.

"Well?" they said in unison. "What did you do? We saw you through the window."  
"Well what I am going to do is I am going to kill Calypso. Then I am going to have fun with my boyfriend on my birthday. Percy said that since this was a crappy birthday we would get to go to Kings Island." I said.

"Annabeth you aren't serious about killing Calypso?" Malcolm asked me.

"Why wouldn't I? She first kissed him. Again she kissed him. Just this morning she tried to break us up." I replied.

"I thought you were supposed meet Percy. You won't have time to kill her know." Malcolm retorted. I looked at my watch and cursed in Greek. I ran out the cabin doors and went to Percy's cabin. I stopped when I heard more voices again. It was Percy and Calypso.

"Calypso, I really can't believe what you did. I released you from your stupid prison and you repay me by doing this? Look I told you how I feel. I love Annabeth. I am hers I will not leave her side until she sends me away. I just want you and me to be friends. There is no _us. _I am sorry that I am being mean, but what you did was horrible. I might've been tempted 4 years ago but not now! I am in love with Annabeth Chase. I am beyond deeply madly painfully in love with her."

"Percy, I am sorry but I saw her kiss a Hephaestus child. I did what was best for you. She cheated you." Percy looked at her incredulously.

"You expect me to believe you?" Percy looked scary. He never looks scary but he made me back away. "You tell me this and-" he was interrupted my Calypso falling. Percy rushed toward her. That's when I made my appearance.

"Well Percy I thought this was supposed to be our night."

"Annabeth is she okay?" I walked over and saw her eyes partly open and I scoffed.

"Percy I can see her eyes open. She is faking."

"You have got to be kidding me. Come on Annabeth we have to get ready for our overnight trip." He kissed me, put his arm around me and we walked out his beautiful wooden door. We walked on the beach, found our spot and lay down on a blanket and started talking about what we are going to do tomorrow. We laughed; we played 'I spy', thumb war, and kissed. It was fun just sitting there on the sand with him.

"Percy may I talk to?" I guessed by the woofs that I heard it was Chiron. I felt Percy tense up and kiss me on the forehead.

"I'll be right back." They didn't go anywhere just a couple yards away.

"Percy I heard that you and Annabeth were going to go to Kings Island tomorrow for her birthday. And I wanted to give you different transportation better than the camp bus and more mortal money."

"Wow thanks Chiron. What's the transportation?" Percy asked.

"A limo. Not just any limo. Aphrodite lent it to me for your overnight date. It has 2 king sized beds, a couch and TV, and a kitchen."

"Wow thank you." He said in surprise.

"Goodnight Percy."

" 'Night." Percy walked back to me. He sat down put me on his lap. I quickly closed my eyes.

"Annabeth?" he asked. I kept my eyes closed. He picked me up and walked somewhere. He opened a door and carried me off somewhere and put me on something soft.

"Percy, don't wake the tadpoles." I moaned sleepily.

"I won't Wise Girl. The tadpoles are still asleep." He probably smirked. I felt him kiss me on the forehead. "See you tomorrow morning." He left my cabin after taking off my locket and bye to Malcolm. Again I had a dreamless sleep; I don't know what is going on. I woke up with Malcolm playing something on his laptop. It was 5:00 in the morning. I was supposed to meet Percy at 6:00 so I got dressed and packed my bag. By now it was 5:43. I skipped over to the Poseidon cabin giddily. I was just in time. He was coming out of his cabin with a duffle bag looking great. His black hair was swept to one side. He had a green shirt and a black leather jacket. He also had dark jeans, and sunglasses hanging on his shirt. His tan and dark clothes made him look like a hundred dollars. I was so lucky. I looked down at my clothes and saw that I was wearing an orange camp shirt and ripped up jeans. I still had time so I ran back to my cabin and changed my shirt into a silver silky tank top. And changed my jeans into short mid-thigh white ripped jeans. Again I ran back to Percy's cabin. He was talking to Chiron and I saw Chiron give him something. He glanced at me and said something else to Chiron. Percy walked over to where I was standing.

"Hey Wise Girl." He said. Wow he looked so amazing. I got a better look at him. His hair was wet so apparently he willed himself to get wet so he could take a shower. His bangs weren't getting in his eyes so that meant that he got a haircut. Probably one of the Aphrodite kids did it. His teeth were extremely white.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain."

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah." We walked over to Thalia's tree and what was waiting for us was amazing. It was like magic how big it was. It was a silver and green limo. With 'Annabeth' inscribed on it in white cursive. Percy opened the door for me and I walked in. The first room was the living room. It was all white; everything was white and beautiful. The couch was white with green lining and gold spheres on the top. There was a white coffee table, a gold TV and white roses everywhere. Out of the living room I walked into the kitchen. It was huge. The kitchen was also white; there were cabinets, a regular sized refrigerator, an oven, a microwave, a sink, and a table. The tile on the floor was gold and green. The walls were also white. I went into the next room it was a huge bedroom; it even had a bathroom. I guessed it was mine because Percy took my bag and started to unpack all of my things. I hoped that there wasn't another room so Percy would sleep in here with me. He plugged my laptop into an outlet so it could charge.

"Where's your room?" I asked blushing. He smirked.

"Down the hall to the left. The rooms are like how Leo made them on the Argo II. You can do whatever you want with it. Um, the driver will be leaving any minute." He said. He kissed me on the forehead and walked out of the room leaving me by myself.

Percy's POV

I walked out of Annabeth's room and went into mine. I made sure that there were two rooms instead of one. My room was regular. It had a camp flag on my wall, a huge poster board filled with just pictures of Annabeth and me. Another smaller board filled with pictures of my friends. My bed had gray pillows and blue blankets. There was a wooden nightstand with another picture of Annabeth. I had a stereo and a TV on my clothes drawers. I put my clothes in the drawers and started to go to the kitchen to make some food. I know I am not a cook but I could pop popcorn and macaroni and cheese, which I know Annabeth likes. Annabeth was standing in front of my door with her hand balled getting ready to knock, I guessed.

"Annabeth. Is everything alright?" I asked.

"Oh, um, yeah, I wanted to know when we were going to get to Kings Island." She said really fast like that wasn't the truth.

"We'll probably get there in an hour." I said.

"We've been in the limo for 10 minutes and Kings Island is in Ohio."

"Magic I think." I said. "I'm going to go make popcorn and mac 'n cheese. Want some?"

"Uh sure. So this is how you want your room? It looks pretty ordinary. I mean you have saved the world so many times. I would think you would want your room to be all expensive." She said trying to be casual sitting on my bed.

"Well I don't know. I guess I like ordinary." I kissed Annabeth and pulled away after a minute and kissed her again on the nose this time.

"Come on. I'll make your favorite." I said kneeling down to look in her eyes. She looked disappointed. She got up and took my hand and said:

"Okay." We walked to the kitchen and Annabeth got out some popcorn bags.

"You go sit on the couch, choose a movie, and I can make the popcorn." I ordered amusingly.

"Just try not to burn it, Seaweed Brain." I popped two bags and put the popcorn into a big bowl.

"What movie are we watching?" I asked as I sat down beside her. Annabeth scooted beside me more closely, went into my lap, and took my popcorn.

"Hey." I said playfully.

"The TV isn't working I tried to see what other movies there are and it still kept on the screen."

"So what's the movie?" I asked again.

"Crazy Little Thing Called Love."

"Well, this is Aphrodite's limo. She probably some how has it set for love stories."

"Is there another TV somewhere?" she asked.

"Um, yeah. There's' one in my room."

"Can we go watch something in your room?" she asked.

"Sure." I replied as we went to my room.

I sat down on my bed with the popcorn and she sat on my lap. I don't remember what movie it was because I fell asleep immediately. Annabeth moaning my name waked me up.

"Percy… Percy… I think we're here."

"Did someone order chicken stir fry?" I acted sleepy.

"Percy. Percy." She said. I opened my eyes.

"Gods Percy do you sleep through everything?" We walked over to the limo door and I thanked the driver. I told him that we'll be coming back again back and forth. Annabeth took my hand and we walked over to the ticket stand.

"Wait we should go get our bathing suits there's a water park." I said.

"Oh, yeah." She said. We went back to the limo I ran in and got some random shorts for me and went into Annabeth's room and got hers. WE walked over to the ticket booth. I bought our tickets and we walked into the park.

"Percy I'm hungry can we get something to eat?" she asked tugging my arm.

"Okay where do you want to eat" I asked as she looked at the map.

"Uh, what about the Juke Box Diner? Its in the Coney Mall."

"Okay whatever you want. It's your day." I answered. We went to Juke Box Diner. I ordered a burger and some onion rings. Annabeth ordered the same thing as me but with fries instead of onion rings. We ate and talked and laughed until Annabeth had a little two much to drink at the bar.

"Annabeth I think you've had enough to drink. I am cutting you off." I said as I took the drink out of her hand.

"Percy you said it was my day."

"Its now night." I explained.

"Oh well then we will play a game."

"What game." I asked.

Percy was sitting alone in a bar sipping gin by himself when a cute brunette girl came in and caught his eye. The girl saw him looking and gave him a flirtatious smile. Percy beckoned the girl to come forward to him and so she did.

Annabeth's POV

"Hi. I'm Percy . . . Jackson." He said, using all his charm on that brunette girl.

"I know," the girl answered seductively.

"I wasn't expecting someone like you . . ." he eyed the girl from head to toe "somewhere like here so early in the day."

"I'm in need of refuge. It's too hot." She said suggestively, twirling her hands on Percy's arms.

"Oh, it's never too hot." He whispered in her ear.

"Care to test that theory?" the girl asked him.

"What if I have a girlfriend?" he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Percy Jackson doesn't do girlfriends," she answered. And she kissed him. Now begins my game. I walked into the bar I saw Percy go into.

"What the hell is going on?" Annabeth's shrill voice filled the empty corridor. The girl pushed herself away from Percy, who looked at Annabeth with pleading eyes.

"Annabeth . . . I can explain." He said nervously.

"Um, I'm sorry." The girl stuttered. "I didn't know he had a girlfriend." She said, cowering. It's hard not to when you're under Annabeth's death glare.

"Yes, you did!" Percy told the girl harshly before turning to Annabeth, "She did."

Annabeth raised her eyebrow at the girl.

"I . . ." the girl trailed.

"Shame on you, Ashley Hingham!" Annabeth yelled, leaving Ashley wondering how the hell she knew her name. "How could you do that? Pick up someone in a relationship? Have you no pride? No self-respect?"

"Okay, but I didn't know that-"Ashley started but Annabeth cut her off.

"You may have an Abercrombie campaign and the security code to Clooney's castle in Lake Como, but that doesn't give you the right to steal someone else's man!" Annabeth yelled shrilly. "Now take your American girl hair and your pooreless skin and get out!"

"Okay, you're crazy!" Ashley said as she exited the corridor.

Annabeth folded her arms and looked sternly at Percy, who looked at her sheepishly.

"Hey," Percy said.

"Hi," Annabeth said monotonously. But after a few seconds, Annabeth's frown turned upside down. She smiled brightly and kissed Percy.

"Oh, thank you" she breathed. "It's been three hours. I've missed you." She told him as Percy continued to kiss her cheeks and then her lips.

"Mm. Well, let me make it up to you." He said, lacing her hands with Annabeth's. "Let's get out of here." We walked out of the door of the bar.

"OH. Let's go on the Delirium." I exclaimed.

"The one that goes around in the air swinging back and forth?" Annabeth asked me nervously.

"Um, yeah that's the one and only." I said with a grin.

"Percy do we have to go on the thrill rides?"

She said again with a nervous tone in her voice.

"Not if you don't want to." I said answering her question.

"Okay just pray that Zeus doesn't kill us while we're screaming our lungs out." She said holding back a smile. I gave the ticket master our ride tickets and we took our seats in the middle. Because it was a circle there was no middle, but Annabeth calculated the circle and found out that the circle wasn't a perfect circle. So we sat in the correct middle of the circle. When the announcer spoke in a microphone that we were going to start the ride in one minute. We started to go up in the air and Annabeth took my hand quickly and held it tight.

When the ride was over Annabeth looked sickly.

"Percy, dear lord. I feel like crap. Can we get Dippin' Dots?"

"Well if Dippin' Dots makes you fell better then we shall get Dippin' Dots!" I said rather louder than I expected. Annabeth laughed out loud.

"Oh, Seaweed Brain. You're a funny one." Annabeth said. I could here the sarcastic pitch in her voice easily.

"Love you too." I said. She linked hands with me, and pecked me on the lips.

"Do you want to go take a nap? We've haven't slept for two days." I said.

"Percy I am wide awake. I don't think I could be more awake."

"Okay do you want to do another ride or wait or do something else?" she thought about it for a minute.

"Let's go do the arcade thing." She replied. I gave her a piggyback ride and we were laughing all the way there. I sat her down on a bench and told her I would be right back. I strolled over to the cashier and bought two cards with two hundred points for Annabeth and fifty points for me. The cashier said that we can use that for any arcade in the whole park. I thanked her walked back to where Annabeth was sitting and gave her card to her. We played games for four hours. I already ran out of all my points in ten minutes. Annabeth got really tired so we went back to the limo. She fell asleep in my arms. I gently sat her in her chair and propped up the pillows on her bed to make a big pillow. I picked up Annabeth and I stretched out on her bed and put her on my lap. In no time I was as asleep as Annabeth was. I had a very normal dream.

"_Come on Seaweed Brain. Its time to go to archery." It was Annabeth. She was smiling. It looked like she glowing._

It was probably the shortest dream I have had in my life. I felt, probably Annabeth, shacking my shoulders.

"Percy. We've done everything here and I feel I little homesick. Can we go home?" she asked. I opened my eyes.

"Thank the gods. I was having a great time but I am crapped out of my mind." I said.

"Oh, my Seaweed Brain." She said patting my stomach.

"I'll go tell the driver-" Annabeth cut me off.

"But first. I love you Percy." She kissed me.

"I love you, too." And I kissed her back. "No one will get in the way of you. You are my Wise Girl and I will be here for you until the end of time." I said.


End file.
